What Did That Make Hansel?
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: We all know Gretel is a Grand White Witch... But what if Hansel was something else? What if there was a dark being who found something dangerous invested within him? What if that being casted the curse on Hansel in the first place? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OCS! Future Dark!Hansel


**Beware  
**

**Disclaimer~**

Hansel, Gretel, Ben, and Edward walked in a muddy forest in the the middle of nowhere. Apparently, they got a report of a dark being attacking a small town and headed immediately to check it out. "I'm not sure if it's a witch, Hansel," Gretel spoke up. Hansel gazed at his sister. "Why do you think that, sis?"

"She's right," Ben responded. "Look: _Mysterious evil MAN destroys nearly everything in village, yet no children were taken and only males were being... Examined?,," _he read questioningly off the print. "Now that is strange," Gretel agreed. Hansel only shrugged. "Witch or not, we are going hunt the son of a B down and do what we have to do," he said plainly.

After moments of walking, they came by the town they were looking for, and what they saw was horrific. The houses were nearly destroyed, and everyone was still shaken. All items were everywhere. "I think we are here," Hansel said under his breath. The wandered forward and a few were eying them with fear while the rest eyed them in caution.

Suddenly, a woman walked shakily up to Hansel and pointed a trembling finger to his face; her pale green eyes wide in terror. "Th-Th-the lights of the world will dim and perish and the last one... Will be replenished with the dark arts... And destroy every soul that wishes to stand against," she said in a whisper before falling flat to the floor.

Gretel looked down at the women in alert. "What... The hell did she just mean?," she whispered. Hansel stared at the unconscious woman for a few seconds then looked back up to see all eyes on him. The witch hunter gulped before speaking. "Attention, people of Goliath. We come in no harm, but for protection. I know some of you are still shake, but my sister, my friends and I will make sure to keep you all safe," he exclaimed.

"But the evil one will return!," one male voice spoke up.

"What did the woman mean 'one will be replenished with the dark arts?," a woman's spoke.

"The sing means we are all going to die!"

"How can we protect our families and our selves?!"

Commotion arose through the crowd and the only thing Hansel could do was raise his gun in the air and shot. BANG BANG BANG! Immediately, everyone went silent by the large blows. "People, please calm down!," Gretel ordered. "e will fix this, now everyone go back to doing what you were doing and we will complete the task." With hesitation, everyone did so and the witch hunters walked through the streets till they came by a hut with red drapes.

They walked inside to see a elderly woman with dim grey eyes, and a pipe in her mouth, surrounded by weird artifacts. "Hello, miss. Can we have a moment?," Gretel asked gently. The lady nodded and motioned them to sit; Edward stayed outside. "Ma'am. We came here by a report of some being attacking this town," Gretel began, "And we were wondering if you can tell us anything."

The old woman nodded again before taking her pipe out of her mouth. "Yes, yes, yes," she murmured. "The being you were talking about seemed like a very dangerous man," she said. "He had the eyes of shattered glass... He had the cloth of grey smoke from a fire... His teeth were as sharp as a sharks... And he wondered through this village, and he seemed to be looking for something... Or someone."

The three witch hunters listened very carefully to what she was saying. "He spoke the language of the Devil if you ask me."

"Did he find what or who he was looking for?," Hansel asked. The woman glanced at him and said "No." She then asked, "hat is your name?"

"Hansel."

The old woman seemed intrigued and took a smoke to her pipe. "Hansel... Yes, yes, yes... She gazed at Gretel and pulled out a artifact from her robes. She placed it in Gretel's palm and Gretel looked down at it to see it was a red ruby. The item glowed within her touch. "Use it when the time comes, good witch. I would watch over your brother and friend," the elder said.

Gretel and the others stared down at the jewel till Gretel noticed something.

"How did you know I was..."

She looked up to see that the woman and her pipe were gone like they had vanished into thin air. "Where did she go?," Ben asked. "I don't know," Gretel replied. They then stood and walked out the tent and saw that it was already getting dark. "Come on. Let's find a place to stay," Hansel suggested. The three and Edward walked down the path of the village, but never noticed that the sky began to cover with a thick black fog...

**Sorry if there was any wrong grammar.**


End file.
